The Joy of Tamaranian Cooking
by The Aceman
Summary: One-Shot. Robin helps Starfire make breakfast, which leads to a major turning point in their relationship


The Joy of Tamaranian Cooking -  
By: The Aceman

Starfire left her room, eager to greet the young day, when suddenly she was confronted by a boy dressed predominantly in gren with spiky black hair.  
A mask covered his eyes and although they weren't visible, they brightened at the sight of the attractive alien girl.

Robin.

The young hero spoke first. "Morning, Star! Watcha up to?"

She blushed slightly in the prescence of her secret love. "Oh! Hello, Robin! I was about to head towards the kitchen, for I wish to prepare the 'Break Fast"  
Robin gave her a lopsided grin. "Mind if I help you out?" Starfire was just thrilled to pieces to hear Robin's offer "Of course, Robin! Your assistance will be much appreciated!"

Starfire entered first and began taking out the tools needed for the preparation of the meal, prompting Beast Boy to pipe up. "Dude! Star's in the kitchen and she's gonna cook something! Everybody run!" Robin Gave the green boy a glare that could stop a lion in it's tracks, but Stafire simply ignored the comment, having heard it several times in the past.

Raven, in the corner reading never even looked up from her book as she put her two cents in. "Don't you ever get tired of being an idiot?" BB shot her a slightly annoyed look. "Don't YOU ever get tired of being a grouch?" Raven audibly closed her book and glared at Beast Boy in a manner similar to Robin's earlier. "Not today, Beast Boy. I have a slight headache and I'm not in the mood for dealing with your childish behavior. I'll be in my room, and NOBODY had better even think of bothering me"  
With that she left, causing Robin to break the awkwardness of the moment. "So, Star, what are we gonna make? You have anything in mind?" Starfire Smiled that million-watt smile and offered her thoyghts. "Yes, Robin. I would like to prepare a traditional meal from Tamaran, Greblork"  
Robin was slightly taken aback at this surprise, although he didn't show it. Beast Boy was now in full panic mode. "I knew it! She's makin' one of those gross alien things of hers!" He shot a look at Robin "And you're gonna HELP HER DO IT? Man, this is just too much!" Cyborg frowned at him. "Sit down and shut up, man. Let 'em make breakfast, I don't mind some of the stuff she makes, actually. This might be interesting."

The leader of the team and the teenaged alien girl looked at the two bickering friends with a shared knowing look that said 'there they go again!' and continued to proceed with their activity. "Now," Starfire began, "We must first have 10 zorzneks of Wog root!" Robin was perplexed, but willing to help, regardless. "Uhh, maybe you have some of that here, Star. I mean, You ARE the only one that really knows about those things"  
Starfire beamed brighter than a thousand suns. "Of course, Robin! I shall now retrieve the Wog root!" She began rummaging through the counters close to the floor, muttering to herself. "I am certain I had attained some before we left Tamaran..." She soon emerged with what looked like a handful of dried "dog business", as Beast Boy had so eloquently later described. "Here, Robin! 10 zorzneks of Wog root, as instructed!"The Boy Wonder looked at the ingredient, convinced it WAS dried dog business.  
"Thanks, Star, now what do I...do with it?" Starfire pointed her finger towards the ceiling and proceeded to explain the next step as though she were teaching a cooking class. "Now, you take the Wog root and place it into the glach!" "Glach" came out as Glaaachhhhh, and Robin was now just lost, until Star pointed to the roasting pot.

Robin dumped the Wog root into the pot, albeit relievedly. "OH!" Starfire's sudden exclamation made Robin jump. "I have remembered! We must first heat the gronkul to one hundred and fifty chegits!" Robin took Starfire by the shoulders. "Star, I'm as excited as you that you can show me how you cook on your planet, but I think it might be a little better if you explained in a way I would understand, okay?" The young Tamaranian looked slightly crestfallen. "Very well, Robin. You may heat the... 'oven' to one hundred and fifty... 'degrees'" Robin proceeded to do so, and waited for further instruction. "Now, we must add powdered gorglins, they add the flavor! Do not worry, Robin, I KNOW I have this!" She then almost magically produced a clear pouch full of what could best be described as a cross between powdered sugar and crushed rubies. She opened the pouch and emptied the contents into the pot, which was now hot enough to cause the Wog root to emit an odor that wasn't very pleasant, to say the least.  
The blue car controlled by Cyborg on the enormous screen superimposing the Jump City skyline weaved slightly, allowing the green vehicle controlled by Beast Boy to bump it and take the lead. The cybernetic Titan was slightly miffed and curious as to what could have broken his dominance in their race. "Yo, you smell that, B?" The shapeshifter used his advanced olfactory senses, and was overwhelmed. "YEAH! Dude, what died in here?"

Robin's nose wasn't exactly enjoying itself, either, and its owner expressed his displeasure. "What IS that smell, Star? Is this the way your, your, what is it called again?" Star was quick to enthusiastically respond. "Greblork, Robin! Does the Wog root not have a most fragrant aroma?" Robin wasn't exactly impressed, to say the least, but he'd never let HER know that. " Yeah, Star! Smells great, hey, there anything else we need for this"  
Starfire brightened even more, if that was possible. "Yes, Robin! I shall fetch..." Robin shuddered at what he feared was coming next, "the MUSTARD!" His worst fear was realized.  
However, as the happy alien zipped to the fridge, Robin attempted to stop her from turning what could have been a mere cooking disaster to the culinary equivalent of the Vietnam War. "Are you sure you want to put mustard into something you'd eat for breakfast, Star?" She looked at the boy quizzically "Why, of course, Robin! Does not everything go well with mustard added?" He was hard-pressed to find a way to let her down easy, just looking into those eyes...

"Well, maybe, uhh, just this once you could, maybe hold off 'cause you can add something different, like sugar... or uh, you know, something!" Robin kicked himself mentally for his awkward attempts at tact. It paid off, though. "Oh! Of course, Robin! I understand that the others, including you, do not share the same affinity for this wonderful yellow substance as I!" She said this as she admired the bottle and promptly placed it back into the fridge.  
Starfire then grabbed the sugar bowl and proceeded to scoop several LARGE tablespoons into the pot, making the appearence of what was inside absolutely unappealing. The smell didn't improve much, either. Robin looked into the pot, and his gag reflex immediately kicked in, from both the sight and the stench. "Is this almost done, Star?" He hoped so, because if it got any worse, he was going to void the contents of his stomach. The alien girl inhaled deeply and sighed happily. "Oh, yes Robin! If you may, I would just like to..." She never got the rest of her sentence out because Robin was too close to her, and in an attempt to maneouver out of his way, her arm touched the pot, causing Starfire to yelp out in pain. "AAHHHH! OOOHHH! OUCH! OUCH!" She grabbed her arm, and Robin panicked like a late Christmas shopper. "STARFIRE! Are you okay, please tell me you're okay! Please!

Starfire winced, still clutching her burned arm. " R,R,ROB,Bin, I, I am injured, I, I believe..." She was sobbing, hurt and scared from what had just happened. The two gamers immediately stopped and rushed over to see if they could help. "She gonna be okay?" BB's eyes were full of worry, as were Cyborg's. "Yeah, is it serious?" Robin didn't look at them, only concentrating on the spot quickly reddening on the girl's arm. "Let me handle it." His voice was calm, but with an undertone of worry and annoyance. "Dude, we just wanna help her out." "Just get back to your game!" Robin had now lost his composure, since Starfire had just wailed in pain.  
The boys stared at their leader, shocked at his sudden outburst. Just then, Raven stormed into the common room. "Will all of you be quiet! I tolerated it for long enough, but now, it's just gotten ridiculous! I have been trying to meditate in order to relieve this headache, but between her wailing, his yelling and the constant prattling of the both of YOU, I actually feel worse now!" Robin had now had it. "All of you! Get lost and leave us alone! She's hurt, and I'm just trying to take care of the problem, so just GET LOST"  
Everyone stopped. BB and Cy slunk back to the Gamestation, not wanting to enrage him any further and Raven just turned and headed back to her room with a look of utter disdain on her face. "Whatever." Robin was now free to check on the mewling girl's injury. "It's okay, Star. Let's see what we can do about this, okay?" His voice had suddenly taken a much softer tone, and this seemed to comfort her somewhat. "Th.. Thank you, Robin. It pleases me to s..see you so concerned for me." She managed a little smile.

Robin smiled back. "I just don't want you getting hurt. I just get so concerned sometimes, I mean, about you." He turned the cold water on and tenderly placed her arm under the tap. Her heart jumped at both the coldness of the water and his touch. "Little better?" "Yes, Robin. Thank you, it is most soothing." Her smile had grown wider and he found that his had as well. "You're welcome, Star. I'm glad it isn't serious. Let's just get you something to put on that, okay?" He searched a bit for the gauze that was kept in the kitchen for just such an emergency, and found it almost immediately.  
He wrapped the gauze around the burn and cut it when he felt there was enough. Starfire had just drifted off into another world, just staring at him. "Star, you ok?" You look dazed, I hope your not suffering from shock or anything, because you were really freaking out for a while back there." This snapped her out of it. "Huh? Oh, no Robin, I am fine! You need not be concerned, for it is not as painful now as before!" He was still touching her arm, causing her to feel a strange sensation inside her, as if something was moving around inside. He felt it as well. He then suddenly remembered why they were in the kitchen in the first place.

"Hey, Star? Should it be done by now?" Starfire looked at the pot on the stove, remembering her original intentions as well. "Yes, Robin! The Greblork is ready to be taken off of the 'oven', however it must now cool in order to congeal!" Hearing this last part caused a less pleasant feeling to replace the previous one inside him. She then proceeded to grab the pot by the handles, prompting Robin to leap towards her, hoping to avoid more injury to her person. However, she was careful, and tenderly placed the pot onto the counter and began to stir.  
The girl was happy to be doing one of her favourite things, and being with her favourite person. "The Greblork must be stirred, for if it is not, the ingredients will not be combined properly, Robin. This is a most important thing to remember!" Robin was happy to be with her as well, and thankful that she wasn't hurt too badly. He just got lost in her beauty and this time, it was up to Starfire to snap HIM out of it. "Robin? Robin, are you well? Please respond, ROBIN?" "What? Oh, sorry Star, just thinking about something! Now, what is it, got a question or something"  
Starfire looked at Robin with a look of slight concern. "No, Robin. The Greblork has been stirred and congealed and is ready to be served! If you may fetch the bowls, we can partake in this most wonderful Break Fast meal!" Robin made sure he was a little slow to get the bowls and spoons. However, he just couldn't bear the thought of making her feel so bad after all they'd been through this morning. He might as well get this over with as quickly as possible.

He placed the bowls on the counter, the spoons resting beside them. Starfire then proceeded to scoop generous dollops of the goopy brown substance into both bowls, making Robin cringe slightly at the sight. "Here! Please taste, Robin, for you have the honor of being the first since your assistance was greatly appreciated!" He took the bowl from the beaming girl and gingerly placed the spoon into his mouth, expecting the absolute worst. He was surprised, to say the least! This tasted exactly like chocolate pudding, honest-to-goodness, actual chocolate pudding!  
Robin made a sound of delight, indicating that he was pleasantly surprised. "Mm, wow! This is really good, Star! I like it a lot! I'm glad I could help you make it, thanks for accepting it!" Starfire swallowed her mouthful and was pleased to hear such praise. "Thank you, Robin! I was certain that you would enjoy it, for, well.." She hesitated, and Robin picked up immediately on it. "Is something wrong, Star? Does your arm hurt?"

"No, Robin, my arm is fine! I.. well, I am sorry to have deceived you, please forgive me." She was blushing for the second time today, but this time Robin noticed. "What do you mean, Starfire? How did you deceive me?" She looked right into his mask. "On my planet, Greblork means 'pudding of love'. I had hoped to make it for you this morning. However, it can only be made with the one whom the preparer loves and I am sorry I had not told you this earlier. Please forgive me, Robin." He was stunned, to say the least. "Starfire... are you serious? If you are, then, I feel the same way about you and I always have"  
She began to be filled with a sense of absolute exhilaration and joy, indicating this by lifting herself of the floor and hovering in front of him. "Oh! Robin, I am so, so very happy that you feel the same! I am also happy that you have enjoyed our Greblork! Please, we must obtain more bowls for our friends, so that they may enjoy it as well!"

Robin stopped her before she had the chance to get more bowls. "No, Star. We made this together and we'll enjoy this together. Not to sound harsh, but I don't think the others deserve something as good as this. They can make their own breakfast"  
Starfire seemed happy with this decision. "Yes, Robin, you are correct! WE are the ones in love, therefore WE should only be allowed to partake in the enjoyment of this Greblork! They had been most rude and intrusive this morning!"

Robin scooped some of the pudding from his bowl and placed the spoon into Starfire's mouth. She eagerly swallowed and followed suit, placing her spoon into his. After swllowing, Robin smiled. "I love you, Starfire." Starfire smiled happily at his words. "I love you as well, Robin!"

They embraced each other, then shared their first kiss. They spent the rest of the day sharing their pudding of love as well.

The End 


End file.
